mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Invasion of Slide Mountain
The invasion of Slide Mountain was a HSA operation with the support of Arty Levers on the Johns Army during The Johns War. The invasion begun in the early morning of 13 June 2012 with HSA troops disembarking in Slide Mountain (named given to T-Team bases). Meeting no resistance, the troops moved quickly to disable communication networks, secure strategic locations and in their own right arrest Russian citizens who disrupted their mission. The troops moved more into the area, with some slight resistance by T-Team members who were planning to assault the troops. In the evening, Jarrad Burke got word and in protest did not want his men to die and requested a friendly invasion due to the fact he knew he would lose. The invasion only consisted of 100 soldiers, who were only partially trained. Although it was guaranteed success, they sent a total of 300 soldiers just in case the T-Team form a resistance plan to destroy them all. It did happen however, which resulted in 16 casualties for HSA and 2 casualties for T-Team. Background In the early days of June, Johns forces created and commenced Operation Overthrow, invading the Bloronov Base Sector. Within quick timing it was taken over by Johns forces and PSA forces. On the next day, Holy Spirit Forces feared the area where T-Team settled could be quickly occupied by the Johns, replacing T-Team occupation areas. This reason was because T-Team was unable to fight a much larger force. On 11 June, Johns settlements were believed to be arriving closer to their destination, making them a large threat. Following the Johns invasion in the Bloronov Base Sector, the leaders of Holy Spirit Army were concerned they would set up large military bases and protected surrounding areas. And an area which is not far from the secretive HSA Headquarters was a larger threat. Planning Holy Spirit Forces uncovered a base which was near the headquarters which then Johns Forces could use to hatch a massive invasion was the largest concern for Holy Spirit Forces. The leaders and commanders launched a campaign to occupy the main area and surrounding places to avoid the Johns and PSA to spark a large and devastating campaign. They commenced to send 100 men to control and search the bases, and later to destroy documents. The main idea was to circle the entire area which was fully occupied by T-Team. Members of T-Team who were spotted under HSA conditions were not to be killed, but replaced and sent back to Johns and PSA bunkers. Any who resist will get shot. Outcome Although the HSA was to forestall any risk of a Johns invasion, none were fully planned. However, after the invasion, the T-Team members prepared a plan, Operation Lookout, but this was shortly abandoned due to small support. The Holy Spirit Army quickly took over and exiled any T-Team member who were guarding and occupying the area and surrounding locations. After this, T-Team arranged an agreement which would eventually have T-Team being allied forces with the Holy Spirit Army and other alliances. See also The Johns War Category:Battles involving Holy Spirit Army Category:Battles involving T-Team Category:Johns war Category:Campaigns planned in 2012